<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing Red by thelonewolfwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494041">Chasing Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites'>thelonewolfwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? | What Shall I Name This Love?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, above 18 - Freeform, arshi, arshi ff, arshi smut, hindi fic, hindi serial, ipkknd, jalebi, laad governor, rakhshas, sexaayy times for arnav lol, smut without plot, this is dedicated to arnav's restraint throughout the show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arnav and Khushi come back from a shopping trip and Khushi loses her shit about him flirting with one of the attendants at a boutique. He takes charge of pleasing his wife and sexxaaayyy times ensue. </p>
<p>Kinda like smut without a plot.</p>
<p>(I'm so bad at summaries, sorry)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khushi Kumari Gupta/Arnav Singh Raizada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chasing Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts">arpita</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ArShi fanfic, so be kind! I began a rerun about a week back, it reminded me all the fun times I had while this show ran. Hope this spices up your day. </p>
<p>Cheers. xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop looking at me seductively,” Arnav warned his petite wife with hands fidgeting at the speed of lightning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was my normal-looking, stop being paranoid.” Khushi brushed off her husband who shot at her the '</span>
  <em>
    <span>laad governor' </span>
  </em>
  <span>glare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe you shouldn't be flirting with anything and everything that moves." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed loudly, banging the door behind her as she made her way into their shared room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was trying to buy you something special, Khushi. A little sweet talking is necessary if you want to get your hands on the good stuff." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His loud sigh filled the otherwise tensed room, folding his arms - bunching his lean muscles further, straining against the fabric of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sweet-talking and you are poles apart, like when you try to eat jalebis but you never will because you're diabetic. Do you think I'm a fool, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Laad Governor</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>Kahinke!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Watch your tone, Khushi, don't poke the bear! " Arnav seethed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How is it that his midget wife had him hard with a flip of a switch? All she had to do was gaze at him - </span>
  <em>
    <span>no - </span>
  </em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>eye-fuck</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> him and his insides turned gooey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aap kya karenge haan? Boliye na. Kyun, bolti bandh ho gayi?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you're going to act like a little brat then I'm going to treat you like a little brat." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His menacing tone meant business, like always. But it turned raspy, deeper and his mahogany eyes were melting into pools of chocolate the more he stared at his wife. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her perfect tits nestled behind the velvet of the navy blue </span>
  <em>
    <span>salwar-kameez, </span>
  </em>
  <span>waiting to be fondled and teased. He was never the one for foreplay until he met Khushi. But then again, she made him a better man and he thanked the stars for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She always responded to his words the exact way he imagined she would. His pleased trademark smirk glowed, causing his beard to crease as her gaze turned heavy and needy. She never had to use her words with Arnav, he was in sync with her rawest needs and he catered to just that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love it when you dress up for me. Only for me. " </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cocked a brow at her, beckoning her, advancing to her with his deliciously long legs - three strides - and he religiously caught her wrist, like it was his lifeline and held her flush against his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But Arnavji, it's the usual </span>
  <em>
    <span>salwar-kameez</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wear -" Khushi began to blabber and took a few steps back, only to be pulled harder into his embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her voice began to falter under the proximity of his heat</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although Khushi was new to exploring her sexuality, she caught on quickly and matched Arnav's passion with equal fervour. And he was patient with her, teaching her how to please him, never stingy with his affections for her on the bed. The six-foot grumpy bear was a natural </span>
  <em>
    <span>giver. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pleasuring his wife was always the top priority. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gonna rip it apart now, piece by piece. You have too many clothes on, </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Khushi Kumari Gupta Singh Raizada.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyelids got heavier and his hands began to roam freely on her body, eradicating the layers of clothing that stood in his way. Her firm tits swelled proudly in his palm as she gasped with parted lips, hot breath fanning her creamy skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of what happened was in a heated blur of frenzied passion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arnav's three-piece suit effortlessly met the ground as Khushi displayed her impatience with his elaborate clothing choice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Aap bhi na, kitne saare kapde pehente ho!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" Hah, you're one to talk, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>teekhi jalebi</span>
  </em>
  <span>! " </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>“Spread your legs. I want to feel how turned on I made you.”</span>
  </strong>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She convulsed on his fingers, as he slid into her womanhood, fluently. He knew how to discombobulate Khushi's senses, leave her whimpering and starve for his touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look at you, Mrs Raizada, I've only started using my fingers and you're already shaking. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Arnav, please. Please. " </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She held onto his tanned shoulders, nails raking acrid streaks on them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You look good all soaking wet, taking my fingers so well! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His tongue and hands never stopped tending to her breasts and clit. He was losing his balance as he listened to her mewling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "If you keep making those sounds I'm not going to be able to stop myself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pumped himself a few times before lining up at her entrance, endlessly teasing with his tip. With one glare from his beloved, he began to ram her into the wall. He didn't need to be told twice that his wife ached for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's it, baby, just like that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grasped his luscious hair, tugging it in a stupor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aaahh, " Arnav winced a little as she pulled his hair wildly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, baby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Devi Mayya!</span>
  </em>
  <span> " </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She patted his hair down out of guilt. She couldn't believe that she'd unintentionally yanked on his locks like an animal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, honey, you can pull my hair as hard as you want while I'm between your legs."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He winked at her as he pinned her on the wall a little further, heat encasing their bodies and oblivion clouding their minds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By now, Khushi's cheeks bore her signature crimson stains of shame. It was a bafflingly beautiful transition to express her love for him this way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most times she gave in to his whims but when a more primal urge takes over her soul, she's usually the one with the reins. Arnav complied willingly to witness his hellion's lustful ministrations. He relished this witty, free soul who commanded favours, effortlessly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were in the shower when they heard someone knocking on the room door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We are in the bath-" Arnav clasped his palm around her mouth and looked at her funny. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want the world to know that we are showering together, Mrs Raizada? " He wiggled his eyebrows at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hawww</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Main toh bhool hi gayi! Aapke saath reh ke mera dimaag ne toh kaam hi karna bandh kar diya! " </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stuck her tongue out at him and he found it irresistible. Capturing her mouth in searing, wet kisses, he massaged her sides with ease, unable to keep his hands to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sach mein tum sanki ho, Khushi Kumari Gupta - </span>
  </em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Singh</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Raizada</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>! "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do leave some comments! Would love to know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>